


Transformação

by carolss



Series: Os Lobos Stark [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cousin Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A primeira coisa que ele notou ao acordar foi o brilho do orvalho nas folhas das arvores que o cercavam, e o cheiro do cabelo de sua irmã contra as suas narinas.





	Transformação

A primeira coisa que ele notou ao acordar foi o brilho do orvalho nas folhas das arvores que o cercavam, e o cheiro do cabelo de sua irmã contra as suas narinas. Ele fechou seus olhos por um segundo e aproveitou a sensação, isso até as lembranças do que ocorrera na última transformação virem para sua mente e ele se afastar com cuidado de Arya.

Qualquer um que estivesse ciente da maldição da família Stark não se espantaria com aquela cena, os membros da Alcatéia as vezes dormiam perto um do outro após a caçada ter terminado, principalmente em noites frias como a anterior. E a nudez era comum, até mesmo Sansa que sempre ficava sozinha na hora das transformações ele já vira nua dezenas de vezes.

Era nudez no contexto em que animais andam nus, não do jeito que um homem e uma mulher ficam nus sozinhos, mas na noite anterior tinha sido ambos.

Racionalmente Jon sabia que ele não podia ser culpado por coisas que ele fazia quando ele estava transformado, ainda havia parte de sua consciência quando estava em forma de lobo mas o que havia principalmente era instinto. Mas o que ele fizera daquela vez foi algo bem pior do que derrubar o balanço das crianças ou matar o cachorro do vizinho.

Ele foi examinar o corpo dela para ver se ele tinha ferido Arya de alguma maneira em sua forma de lobo. Ela estava suja com terra, mas nenhum arranhão, nenhuma marca roxa.

 _Perfeita_. Jon pensou e Arya acordou.

“Bom dia” ela disse se espreguiçando.

Jon se virou para não olhar para o corpo exposto dela. Ele pode ouvir ela rindo baixo, e envolvendo seus braços nos ombros dele, seus pequenos seios contra as costas dele, e sua boca contra o pescoço dele.

“Arya o que você está fazendo ?”

“A mesma coisa que nós fizemos na noite passada, bem menos os pelos e a cauda”

“Aquilo foi um erro, nós devíamos colocar grades entre os lugares que eu, Robb e Bran nos transformamos e o lugar em que você e a Sansa se transformam, essa tragédia podia ter sido evitada”

“Ontem a noite não foi uma tragédia, era algo que eu queria, é algo que eu quero agora. E eu não vou te deixar negar isso. Porque agora eu sei que você me quer também”

Ela o beijou, e Jon descobriu que não era apenas na sua forma de lobo que ele podia ser dominado por instinto.


End file.
